


水神

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Summary: 未完结，应该不会写完了
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake｜Saber/Tristan｜Archer





	水神

他躺在水里，浑身湿透，意识朦胧。

马儿在他身边嘶鸣着，四蹄踏着溪水，溅起的水花扑到他的脸上，冷得像冰。他模糊地感到溪水在身上涨流，鹅卵石和河沙本该很硬，却像羊毛一样绵软。水流在眼前粼粼地闪烁，绸带般的天光有些耀眼，他想举起手，却感觉不到它们，他像一个灵魂被禁锢在躯壳里。

溪水漫过他的嘴唇，他想将肺里的水咳出来，却使不上力气。马儿急切地踏着水花，他感到马儿在一下下地拱着他，试图将他推向岸边。他很疲惫，眼皮像沉重的岩石，压迫着他的身体，河沙绵软得像羊毛，像黑暗的深渊一样无边无际，他在深渊的水里一动不动地漂浮着，像羽毛一般下沉。

他很小很小的时候，还是个长手长脚、目光呆滞的孩子，在湖岸边玩耍，每当涉水太深，湖水就用浪潮将他推回岸上。那黑色的、晶莹的水流，让他觉得仿佛有生命般跳动着，他觉得女神就藏在湖水里。母亲听了他的话，平静地微笑着。“我的儿子，”她用柔和但有力的话语告诉他，“女神无处不在。她不仅化身为湖水，也化身为森林。你记得天鹅吗？在湖面上漫游的天鹅，它们是女神的双手。你喝下圣井的水，从女神那里汲取力量，让你双目透彻明晰……”

母亲的女神来迎接我。他朦胧地想着。

一双手轻柔但有力地托住了他。他感到深渊的水从他身边退开，那种羽毛般轻盈的感觉消失了，水像是无数只手，拉扯着他的身体，他又不由自主地向下沉去。他挣扎着，试图睁开眼睛，缥缈的光射进他的双眼，在金黄色的寂静中，一道阴影落在他的额头。

父亲的基督来拯救我。他张开嘴，听见自己嘶嘶地喘息着，胸腔拼命地震颤，试图发出声音。一个声音遥远地传来：“吐出来，别让水留在肺里。”他分不清那是女神还是基督。他被翻了个身，脸贴着粗糙的泥沙，他觉得两肋抽搐着，喉咙里干涩欲呕。主啊。他在心里喃喃地念道。胃里有一股热流涌上来，呛得他浑身颤抖，他将脸贴在地上，像干渴的鱼一样张开嘴，竭力地呼吸着。

他躺在湖水中央，黑色的湖面翻起巨大的浪花，将他抛向空中；雷霆在耳边咆哮，黑水向他扑来，黑夜一般将他笼罩，他被抛到坚硬的湖岸上，痛得浑身发麻。湖水漫过他的嘴唇。他一个激灵，猛地坐起身来。

起初只有黑暗，后来，黑暗中出现了一团朦胧的光。几道粗黑的阴影斜横过他的眼前，隐隐泛着红色。他头晕目眩，浑身疼痛，骨骼吱嘎作响，嘴里呼出的气发烫，喉咙里仿佛被塞进了一块火炭。

“水全都洒了，”一个声音在他耳边说，“躺下来，兰斯洛特……你在家里，你很安全。”

这声音非常悦耳，清朗动听。他依言做了，一只手托着他的脊背，让他慢慢地躺下来。

他张了张嘴。“水。”他说了一个字，嗓子就疼痛难忍，声音像一把生锈的钝刀。

“等一下。”那声音说。他听见水流倾泻的声音，泉水般叮咚悦耳。一点水润湿了他的嘴唇，清凉的细流慢慢淌进他的喉咙，他竭力咽着，喉咙依然灼热，随着他的吞咽而肿痛。他不知道水是否缓解了他的痛苦。

“你只能喝一点，别太着急。”那声音安抚地说。生命之泉从他嘴边被移开了。这时，他觉得眼前的黑色稍微退去了一些。他隐约能辨认出来木头做的横梁和塞着稻草的屋顶，它们被橙红色的火光映得微微发亮。屋子里很温暖，让他昏昏欲睡。

他张了张嘴，想说什么。一只手覆盖上他的额头，停留了一会儿。“还在发烧……”那声音说，“我去拿点药来。再睡一会儿吧。”

那只手移开了。他觉得很可惜，他喜欢它温和冰凉的触感，他动了动手指，向旁边挪去，只碰到了柔软的衣袖，那也很快消失了。他在昏沉中再次失去了意识。

他做了一个梦。梦里，他坐在母亲的脚边，炉火烘烤着他的身体。母亲很少让他与她这么亲近。她是湖中夫人，阿瓦隆的女祭司，雍容、权威；但有时，她又会变回他的母亲，允许他坐在火炉前的地毯上，同她亲密地交谈。“加拉哈德。”她叫他。梦里，他向母亲询问他的未来，半出于好奇。但她摇摇头。“我曾经在水镜中窥视过你的未来。”她告诉他，“但我只看到了一些迷雾，一些我不能解释的东西。我的儿子，你似乎注定是个不平凡的孩子。我无法解释你的命运。”

他凝视着母亲。她的眉心画着蓝色新月，依然很美丽，但已经不再年轻。她站起来，向屋子外面走去。他惊奇地发现晨曦已经降临了阿瓦隆，淡蓝色的微光从窗户外射进来，像个真正的梦一样朦胧。

兰斯洛特睁开眼睛，天确实已经亮了。床边的蜡烛只剩下短短的一截，结了灯花，已经熄灭，阳光从窗子外照进来，并不强烈，像泉水一样冰凉。他试着抬抬手，虽然关节还很沉重，但依着他的意志抬了起来。他从床上坐起来，浑身脱力，不由得喘了好几口气，那种烧灼般的干渴又回来了。床头上放着一个水罐，里面盛满了水，他喝了几口，觉得舒服了一些。

身上缠满了绷带，有些隐隐渗出血丝，兰斯洛特小心翼翼地摸了摸那些白色的布条。他的脑袋仍然昏昏沉沉的，但却能回忆起之前发生了什么事情。他倒在水边；他受了很重的伤；有宝剑和利箭交错的啸声……他以一敌百，但不是刀枪不入之身。有人在水边救了他，把他带到这里，让他养伤。

鸟儿在外面啁啾，叫声婉转悦耳。兰斯洛特将视线转向窗外，碧绿的草地上，有个人站在那里。

即使是他离开里奥纳斯很久很久以后，他仍然记得那个露水淋漓的清晨。

“请别出声。”那是兰斯洛特醒来之后，崔斯坦对他说的第一句话。兰斯洛特看着他，就像被那句话的魔力攫住一般，不能言语。他一时觉得自己仍在恍惚梦中，穿过阿瓦隆的迷雾，误入了精灵的国度。这个穿着长袍的年轻人没有看向他，而是专注地凝视着林中的鸟儿。它们停在翠绿的枝桠上，欢悦地鸣叫着；有些扑打着雪白的翅膀，在林木间穿梭，自由自在。兰斯洛特不由得也被这美丽的光景吸引了。

“它们很怕生……”年轻人说，声音像湖面上的涟漪，低语的声音很久才消失。他向那些鸟儿们伸出手，甚至不需要呼唤，鸟儿们便扑扇着翅膀，聚集过来，有几只甚至在兰斯洛特身边盘旋，想接近又畏生的模样，他刚一伸出手，它们就灵巧地躲开了。

“你太紧张，吓到它们了，”年轻人看到他这副不知所措的模样，微笑起来，“来，伸出手，不要紧。”

他将左手伸给兰斯洛特。一只有着浅红色羽毛的画眉沿着他们交握的手，落在兰斯洛特的手臂上。它明亮的黑眼珠望着这个陌生人，啁啾了几声，于是又有两只云雀落在兰斯洛特的肩上，竟心安理得地梳理起了羽毛，让可怜的人越发僵硬了。

“你看起来好多了，”年轻人打量着他，笑容渐渐消失了，转而皱起了眉，“但是你还不该出门。你伤得很重，又溺了水，烧得很厉害。你该再静养几天。”

“对不起。”兰斯洛特犹疑着说，“我只是……看见了你。”

他不知道是什么样的魔法引诱了他，让他不顾疼痛与疲倦，跳下床去。那一刻他什么都没想，他的双脚仿佛不受自己的控制，走出屋子，走上青绿的草坪，就一直那样走到年轻人身边，就好像他曾经做过无数次一般。

“是吗？”年轻人笑了笑，漫不经心地逗弄着一只停在他手掌上的小鸟，用手指抚摸它的头顶。“我们回去吧。早晨的风有点冷，你得再健康一些才能吹。”

“你知道我的名字，对吗？你帮我治伤的时候，我听见了，”兰斯洛特说，“好心的人，请你告诉我这是哪里，可不可以？”

“这里让你想起阿瓦隆。是的，你可以将这里当作玻璃之岛，它们并没有什么分别。”年轻人回答，这时他们已经并肩往回走去，“治好你的也并不是我，是一位仙女。我只是在旁边帮了帮忙，打打下手。”

“她叫什么名字？”

“妮薇，”年轻人转过头，看了他片刻，微笑起来，“叫妮薇的仙女很多，你不必亲自向她道谢。我可以代你转达。”

“那么你也是精灵吗？”兰斯洛特问他。年轻人摇摇头：“不。我只是他们的朋友，就和你一样。我和你是一样的，兰斯洛特，都很年轻、无知、鲁莽。”

“先不论我自己，我可看不出你无知又鲁莽。”兰斯洛特笑着说。

“每个人都是一样的。在真正古老的东西面前，无知和鲁莽并不是错，我们只是还没有抵御诱惑的能力。”

“你说话让我想起我的母亲，还有她身边的女祭司，”兰斯洛特说，“你一定在仙子之中居住了很久。你也是一名祭司吗？女神的祭司？”

年轻人毫不惊异地注视着他。“我以为你已经蒙受另一位神的祝福了。”他轻声说。

“我想没有。”兰斯洛特叹了口气，“在宫廷里，我可以装得很像。但我心里清楚自己不相信任何一位神——无论是父亲的神，还是母亲的神。众神并未召唤我，也并未显现任何证据来证明祂们确实存在。”他习惯性地摸了摸腰间。那里曾经挂着一柄宝剑，现在躺在不远处的屋子里。“我可能更相信这个。”

“那不重要，兰斯洛特，”年轻人柔和地说，“神让你获得内心的平静，但有时不需要祂们，你自己也能做到。”

“我以为你会劝我回到另一位神的怀抱。”

“祂们都是同一位神。你也可以是。”

“你说话真让我疑惑，”这时他们已回到房间中，年轻人点燃一根蜡烛，橙黄的烛光闪烁着，他的脸被映得忽明忽暗，看起来比方才在外面时更神秘。“但你的话中有种让人信服的力量。”

“很高兴听到你这样说。”年轻人微微一笑，“你还没吃早餐？”

“面包和水就可以，劳驾。”

兰斯洛特坐在床上，注视着年轻人的背影。他突然记起自己尚未得知救命恩人的名字——那本是他开口就该问的东西。

“等一下，”他冲着年轻人的背影大喊道，“请告诉我你的名字！”

但年轻人浑若未觉，径直走出屋子，走上青翠的草地。他的长发和衣袍飘动着，消失在山坡的另一边。

为兰斯洛特送来餐食的不是那个年轻人，而是两位年轻女子。她们穿着蓝色的袍子，衣料上绣着神秘的花纹，兰斯洛特认出那上面有疗愈之蛇，有满月和梣树，还有一些他在母亲的女祭司身上见过，却叫不出来的符号。但这些仙女们额头上没有蓝色的新月印记，她们比起女祭司们更加活泼善谈。她们给兰斯洛特端来用木盘盛着的鱼，还有新鲜的大麦面包和水果，他在桌前进食，她们在一旁漫步，等到他拿起一个苹果时，她们其中的一个开口了。

“这些应该已经够了，”这个仙女说，她有一头美丽的金发，像活生生的金子熔化了似的，“崔斯坦不让你吃太多，你还在生病。”

兰斯洛特把苹果放到桌上。“所以他的名字是崔斯坦。”他轻声念着，这个名字的音节听起来轻盈而温柔。另一位褐色头发的仙女咯咯笑了起来：“他会被束缚住的。名字中蕴含的魔力比你想象得要多。”

“他说他不是精灵。”兰斯洛特说。

“他说他不是吗？”仙女微笑起来，“他确实没有骗你，他说的是实话。”

“你能告诉我在哪里能找到他吗？”兰斯洛特问。

“我们也不知道，”仙女回答，“他有时在林间，有时在水边。我们彼此都不知道对方在哪里。但如果他愿意，你就能找到他。女神会告诉你他在哪里。”

缎子做的裙裾在身后飘动，她们欢笑着，消失了身影。

在屋子里休息了几天后，兰斯洛特终于坐不住了。他渴望新鲜空气，一望无际的原野，他想念在原野上纵马奔驰的感觉。他忠心耿耿的马儿不知道被带到了哪里，于是他只带上母亲赠予的宝剑，穿上鞋子，独自一人来到山坡上。

他沿着浅绿的细绒般的草地向前走，一侧是梣树林和橡树林，一侧是与草地相接的芦苇丛。那是片很小的湖，被围在林子中央，斜照的光线从枝桠间射下来，几只天鹅静静滑过湖面。兰斯洛特在湖边停下，回头看了看他来的方向，屋子已经远得看不见了，云雀在高高的树杈间惬意地鸣叫，更显得林中一片静谧。清凉的甜丝丝的空气包围着他，他在湖边一块平坦的石头上坐下来，将宝剑横放在膝上。兰斯洛特不得不承认这里的确让他想起了阿瓦隆，他还是个少年的时候，就喜欢溜到岛上的榛树林里，女祭司们不常来那里，他想在那儿干什么都行。他最喜欢躺在山坡上，身下垫着柔软的青草，阿瓦隆的阳光朦胧而静谧，就像覆盖着一层薄纱。他躺在草地上，侧耳倾听着从母亲的居所那里传来的竖琴乐声……

兰斯洛特眨了眨眼，回过神来。他听到了竖琴的声音，仿佛是从梦里传来。

那不是梦，也不是幻觉。因为那琴声与圣湖少女的琴声实在大不相同，他第一次听到比那更动听的音乐。兰斯洛特不由得站起来，循着琴声传来的方向寻去。他只走了不远，因为树林在不远处消失了，一座高大的山崖拔地而起，峭壁像是被削平一般矗立着，青树藤蔓攀绕其上，淙淙清泉在崖隙间流淌。山崖的正面，一座依山而建的大殿居高临下地俯视着兰斯洛特，它是将山体凿空，依照岩石本身的脉络修建而成，正门的上方雕刻着许多奇异的符号，他认出一些，象征着权力的命运之石、预言的头颅和智慧之翼，正上方是新月、满月和朔月，象征时序的轮转。凭着锐利的眼光，他一眼就发现竖琴的声音来自何处。

大殿门前长长的台阶上，有一个人正坐在那里，靠着羽翼形状的栏杆。他将竖琴放在膝上，用一只手托着，另一只手拨着琴弦，琴声像白鸟一样在山谷上空盘旋。

兰斯洛特悄悄地走过去，躲在台阶的一侧，等着他将曲子弹完。这支曲子很美，也很短，他只接着奏了三个小节，就用一声清脆的弦音结束了整支乐曲。白鸟越飞越高，消失在蔚蓝的天空中，一根洁白的羽毛飘落下来，在落地之前就消失了。

“弹得真美，”兰斯洛特惊叹道，“你是我见过最有天分的琴师，崔斯坦。”

他吃了一惊，几乎是从栏杆前弹开。“你吓到我了。”他转过头，看到在栏杆后面露出一个头，向他微笑的兰斯洛特，轻声抱怨道。

“对不起，”兰斯洛特说，“请原谅，我只是不忍心打断这么美的琴声。”

他从侧面转过来，走上台阶，和崔斯坦坐在一起。

“所以，”崔斯坦侧过头，专注地望着他，“你知道我的名字了。”

“是一位仙女告诉我的。”

“唔。她叫什么？”

“妮薇。”兰斯洛特回答。

崔斯坦盯着他的眼睛看了一会儿。“这是在捉弄我吗？”他叹了口气，微笑起来，“用我自己说过的话？”

“请原谅，”兰斯洛特一本正经地说，“这是以其人之道，还治其人之身。”

笑声在山谷中回荡，惊起一群栖息在树上的鸟儿。

“你知道我的名字，现在你得到控制我的魔力了。”

“什么样的魔力？”

“你迷失过吗？在森林里，在大雾里。当你害怕的时候，会不会听到有人在呼唤你？”

“我在雾中迷路过一次。我听到母亲在叫我的名字，我循着她的声音，找到了回去的路。如果不是那样，我可能就误闯到精灵国度，再也回不来了。”

“那就是名字的魔力啊。

（未完结）


End file.
